Apples And Grapes
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: When Demyx and Zexion's anniversary comes up, Demyx tries to figure out what Zexion's favorite fruit is. Lucky for him, Zexion only has one favorite in general. Fluff. Happy Zemyx day! AU


Note: This is pointless fluff that I actually wrote a year ago for this day. I wasn't planning to use it, but I'd feel bad not posting something for two of the days I normally celebrate. So, there will be another Zemyx coming up after this, along with a ZekuAku.

* * *

"So…" Zexion nearly slammed his book shut when the voice startled him out of his reverie. While he had felt that someone had entered the library, he wasn't expecting anyone to have to gall to talk to him when he was studying. Well, wasn't expecting anyone _normal._ A sigh escaped him as he turned around, facing the nervous blond he knew to be the one to come in behind him.

"Yes, Demyx?" His response almost sounded strained as he focused on keeping the ire out of his voice. The boy in question started, a faint red dust on his face as he tried to talk, but failed as nothing came out.

_Something quite unusual for Demyx, _Zexion mused lightly. For the past six years that he had known Demyx, he had never had problems speaking what was on his mind- even when it came to asking him out. The blond was never prone to stuttering, or anything of the sort, despite his sometimes cowardly nature. If anything, he would blurt out the words, and then run instead of waiting for a response. _It's not often that he actually stops talking before he even begins._

Zexion turned around to place the novel gently down on the table. Despite the mild irritation that was written lightly on his face, he was curious about what could cause such a reaction with Demyx, and he turned around once more to face his boyfriend, only to see that he was still in the same position as before.

"Demyx, if you have something to say, please say it now." He nearly kicked himself for that comment. While he was generally working on the way he talked, he sometimes still managed to sound like an insensitive asshole, and he knew it. However, he didn't even flinch as he continued, "I… have some work that needs to get done soon, so-"

"Do you like apples or grapes?" Demyx burst out, interrupting the other teen. _Now _Zexion stopped, blinking in slight confusion at the seemingly odd question.

"I honestly don't have a preference." Vaguely, Zexion remembered Demyx asking him another question of this sort about three days ago- except for that time, it was "apricots or cherries". He had given the blond the same answer as he did just now- he didn't care. Food was food, and what it tasted like didn't really matter to him.

Demyx just fidgeted more, his face developing a darker hue. "I know, but I was just curious… of which one you like more, even though you've already told me…" His voice trailed off, and Zexion turned back around, picking up his book once more and facing Demyx again. As much as he loved the blond, he had a final in Psychology that wasn't about to write itself.

"If you must know, both of those are quite delightful, but I tend to prefer peaches a little bit more," Zexion said lightly, figuring that if he gave Demyx some sort of answer, he would have a bit more time to finish what he was doing before his erratic boyfriend bothered him once more.

Instead of nodding and hopping away like Zexion had been expecting, Demyx's face fell and he glanced down at his feet, looking like he was about to cry.

In an instant, Zexion dropped the book, stood up, and moved to his side, his face creased in concern as he placed a hand on the other's arm in a way that he hoped was comforting. "What's wrong?" He murumered. Any trace of insensitivity was erased from his voice as he brought him to his chest lightly, and Demyx sniffed delicately.

"I'm such a bad boyfriend," He said tearfully to the other boy. His voice was muffled slightly, but Zexion could understand it perfectly as he continued, "We've been dating for six months now, and I don't even know your favorite food, favorite fruit, or _anything._"

Zexion's brow creased in confusion. Unable to understand as to _why _it would be important to know what he preferred to eat, he started to tell the other boy, "It's okay, Dem-" He was cut off when Demyx pushed him back, his eyes rimmed with tears and his stubborn chin trembling in anger.

"No it's not, Zexy. It's not okay! I should know these things by now!" The blond protested heatedly, only succeeding in furthering bemusing the blunette. "I mean, we hang out so much, and I didn't even bother to find out or pick up on it! How could I be so _thoughtless?_"

Finally, a light went off in Zexion's mind, and he placed a finger against the younger boy's lips. He had to hide a smile of his own from appearing as he realized exactly why Demyx was having such a big problem with this. "You're worried about our anniversary, aren't you?" Demyx nodded mutely, and this time Zexion's lip tilted up slightly. Of course. Tomorrow marked the day that they had been dating for exactly half a year- something that the both of them had been looking forward to for a while.

"I've already prepared something special for then, but I would love _anything _from you, because any gift from you is highly valued. You don't have to worry about that." Demyx looked like he was about to protest, but Zexion hushed him again. "Do you know why you don't particularly know any of my favorite things?" Demyx shook his head at the teen's gentle inquiry. "It is because I only have one, you silly boy."

A dreamy smile settled onto Demyx's face as Zexion's lips found his. Then, Zexion drew back, the same soft smile playing across his features as he whispered into the other's ear;

_"You."

* * *

Happy Zemyx day!_


End file.
